Teen Titans- Apprentice Part 1
by ForeverTitan0013
Summary: When the Titans are finally confronted by Slade, a long battle ensues. Will Robin finally be able to defeat his long time tormentor?


Not again!, Shira mentally groaned, when she heard the alarm go off. Springing out of bed, with a blistering headache, she made her way to the living room, where Slade was on their TV screen. Slumping against Cyborg, she half listened, half slept. She was fully awake, however, when she heard the words "Khronoton Detonator". She knew all about such devices. This one, in particular, had the ability to freeze time. Slade couldn't unleash it. It would be over, if he did.  
Time to go kick some more robot butt, Shira thought, getting steeled up.  
They rushed over to the pier, where Raven had tracked down Slade, and his minions, only to find it vacant.  
"ANOTHER WILD GOOSE CHASE!", Shira exclaimed, but not long before Slade's minions appeared on the scene.  
"Perfect timing. Let's fight", She muttered, fighting to her fullest potential. Even after taking down the robots, Robin refused to relent. He was attempting to dismember them. It was with great difficulty, that Starfire and Raven managed to calm him down. It didn't last long, though. Just as they were leaving the warehouse, they saw a figure, and it took Robin no time, to accost whoever it was, demanding to know what was going on. Shira was all for using force to get answers but this? It was too much. forunately, Raven intervened, and used her telekinetic powers to force Robin off the dock worker.  
Just as all of them were admonishing Robin, telling him to get a grip, Starfire suddenly sneezed, and lost her balance.  
"Everything okay?", Shira asked, helping Starfire back to her feet.  
"Yes it is. I am allergic to Metallic Chronium. I believe it is being used to fuel the detonator", she sniffed.  
Shira, Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged looks at this.  
"That means we can track it down, easy!", Cyborg exclaimed.  
"Using Starfire!", Beast Boy finished.  
The six of them proceeded, and if Starfire's increased sneezes were anything to go by, they were getting warmer. Eventually, they were led to the sewers, where they spotted Slade's minions loading a bulky device onto a speedboat. The detonator. Just then, the wall caved, and they were faced with Cinderblock.  
"You guys take care of the detonator. I'll handle him", Robin said.  
Reluctantly, the other five began their pursuit of the speedboat.  
Crud, I hate sewers, Shira thought, taking a deep breath, and jumping into the water. No way could she use her Rouge powers, to fly, in front of Beast Boy, and the girls.  
That was the nastiest thing ever, she cringed, inwardly, propelling herself out of the sewer water, and onto the speedboat, where the others joined her, shortly afterwards.  
She proceeded to fight the robots, avoiding the beams they were shooting at her and the others. Jus as she was about to finish her final opponent off, she was shot from behind, by a beam. But she managed to pick herself up, shortly after being shot.  
"Had to happen. They got us all", Raven said, as Cyborg and Beast Boy helped Shira up.  
"They're all gone. We gotta stop the detonator", she said, rushing towards the machine.  
"This boats headed who knows where! We gotta stop the boat!", Beast Boy yelled back.  
"You guys take care of that. Raven and I'll figure out the detonator!"  
"Do you understand any of this?", Raven asked.  
"In bits and pieces. We have to find it's circuit system, first."  
They frantically searched, for any wires, before Raven said:  
"There's a latch here. Think it'll hold the circuits?"  
"Let's see", Shira answered, opening it. Sure enough, there was the circuit.  
"We have to cut one of the wires. I can't tell which, though", she said. Just then, the boat stopped, and the boys joined them. Starfire obviously kept a distance, for her own safety.  
"Any luck shutting it down?", Cyborg asked.  
"I don't know which wire to cut", Shira said.  
Cyborg took a good look at the circuit, before admitting that he had no idea either.  
"Let's chance it with this one", he said, preparing to cut it. He wound up cutting both wires, though. It was then that the detonator began to short circuit itself, and defused in the sewer waters.  
"Great job, Cy!", Beast Boy said, oblivious to the others' sombre expressions.  
"Wait, what's going on?", he asked.  
"That wasn't the detonator. Slade never had the Khronoton Detonator. He was never gonna stop time", Cyborg said.  
"Let's get out of here. Maybe Robin'll have some answers", Shira said.  
After they got out of the sewers, they attempted to contact Robin, to no avail. Where was Robin? Had Slade defeated him again?  
"Let's check the tower", Shira suggested. She wouldn't worry, yet. Robin could make it out on his own, whatever it was. 


End file.
